Confession
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: Cas is a priest and Dean confesses. It gets dirty from there...


The confessional was dark only light seen by a small candle. The young man was sitting in there waiting for the priest to say his confession. Dean was not a bad man really, but there were some things he's done that he's not proud of. He waits in silence sitting in the small box, he wipes his palms on his pants they are sweating and he is nervous. It's just confessional why the hell is he so nervous he thinks?

The door opens on the other side and the priest walks in. Dean hears him shuffle in and hears his robes crinkle as he sits down in the box next to Dean's with only a window separating them.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." Dean says quietly as he starts his confessional.

"Hello my child." Priest Novak says.

"It's been well… a long time since my last confessional." Dean says.

"Go ahead my child." Priest Novak says quietly waiting for the man to speak.

"Well I have all these impure thoughts, unholy thoughts even." Dean says quietly embarrassed.

"What kind of impure thoughts?" Priest Novak asks.

"Uh-umm." Dean says clearing his throat before continuing. "I lust after men, I know it's wrong and I should not do it but I can't help it."

"It's ok my child, we can help you work through this." Priest Novak states quietly.

"Thank you father." Dean says quietly.

"Come to my office tomorrow we will meet." Priest Novak says.

"Yes father, I'll be there." Dean says as he gets up to leave.

Dean goes home and he thinks about his appointment with Father Novak tomorrow. He is optimistic that the father will help him to quit feeling the way he feels finally.

Dean goes to sleep that night and has dreams he should not be having he wakes up sweating and with come sticking to his body. He groans and gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. He gets clean and gets dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Dean waits for the coffee to brew tapping his fingertips against the counter. He pours a cup of coffee in his travel mug and heads out to his appointment with father Novak.

He gets to the church and gets out of the car and locks it before heading inside. He goes to father Novak's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Father Novak calls out.

Dean walks in and looks around nervously. He see's father Novak's credentials on the wall. He see's pictures of father Novak and other people whom he assumes is his family.

"Hello Dean, have a seat." Father Novak says with a smile.

"Hello Father Novak." Dean says quietly sitting down in a chair.

"So Dean tell me what brings you here?" Father Novak asks.

"Umm…well like I told you yesterday I have impure thoughts about men." Dean says quietly looking down.

"Tell me about these impure thoughts so we can best figure out how to get rid of them." Father Novak says.

"Well last night I had this dream where I was sucking a guy's dick and I was really enjoying it. Like I loved he feel of his hard dick in my mouth. Then he fucked me father and I really liked it. What the hell is wrong with me?" Dean says angrily looking up with despair in his eyes at the Father.

Father Novak sits there quietly his nails digging into his thighs gently while he listens to Dean. Dean is a very attractive man and if Father Novak is honest he is attracted to Dean. He's not a saint he's only a man. The choice is just not to act on the attraction.

Dean is sitting there looking at Father Novak underneath his eyelashes and Father Novak is a very hot man. Dean groans inwardly, he's not supposed to be having these thoughts and he's certainly not supposed to be having these thoughts about a priest. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Dean I think I can help you. But it will be hard." Father Novak says.

All Dean hears is the word hard, he is sitting there biting his lip and trying to not do something he is going to regret later. This is a priest for Christ sakes.

Dean gulps before answering "I figured it would be hard"

"Alright we will leave this for now. You come see me tomorrow if you can and we will start." Father Novak says.

"Yes father." Dean says quietly as he leaves the office.

Dean goes home and he has another one of those dreams where he is sucking cock and a man is fucking him, only this time there's a face to his dreams and it's Father Novak. Dean is so disgusted with himself. How can he be thinking about a priest that way it's just sick and it's wrong. Dean gets up and showers getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

He leaves the house driving to the church in a half daze he has no idea how he's going to face father Novak this morning considering the dream he had about him.

He knocks on the door and Father Novak answers the door, he opens it and Dean pushes past him and flops down on the couch.

"Dean you seem aggravated what is wrong?" Father Novak asks.

"So I had that dream again last night. Only this time there was a face to go with the dream." Dean says sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"And whose face did you see?" Father Novak asks quietly.

Dean takes a deep breath before he stutters out "you-urs"

Father Novak looks up at Dean and Dean is looking back and suddenly Dean is off the couch and shoving Novak against the desk.

"Tell me to back off father, tell me you don't want this. You don't want me." Dean growls out.

"I don't want this, I don't want you." Father Novak says looking anywhere but at Dean.

"Liar." Dean growls before kissing the priest.

Father Novak gasps his mouth opening under Dean's and Dean thrusts his tongue inside his mouth. Father Novak fights it for about 2 seconds then he's kissing Dean back with everything in him. He wants this. He shouldn't want it but God help him he does.

Dean moans against the priest's mouth sliding his tongue against his and kissing him deeply. Dean grabs the priest and rubs against him. Dean moans as he feels his cock pressed against the other man's. The father moans and presses harder against Dean. Dean breaks the kiss and looks at Novak.

"Lock the door." Dean growls.

Father Novak goes over to the door and locks it. He walks back over to Dean slowly he stops in front of him and kisses him deeply.

"I should not be doing this Dean but there is something about you. God help me I want you." Father Novak says quietly.

"I want you too Father so much." Dean replies.

Dean starts to undress the priest starting with his collar he takes it off and then begins to unbutton his black shirt letting it slide from his body. Dean looks over the priest's chest. It is not overly defined but he's got some muscles and fuck he's hot. Dean just wants to lick every part of him he can.

Father Novak pushes Dean up against the couch he shoves him roughly back.

"I'm in charge now Dean." Father Novak growls out.

"Yes father." Dean says.

"Good. You will do what I say." Father Novak replies.

"Yes Father." Dean says again.

Father Novak starts to take off Dean's shirt yanking it over his head. He takes in the muscled chest and six pack Dean is sporting. Novak leans forward and licks Dean's nipple, Dean moans and arches into his tongue.

"FuckGodFuck" Dean growls out.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain" Cas says with a growl.

"I'm sorry." Dean says.

"You do it again and that's it. NO more sex for you. Do you understand?" Father Novak asks.

"Yes I understand." Dean moans out.

Father Novak slides down Dean's body and undoes his jeans unzipping them slowly looking up at him.

"I'm going to fuck you so good Dean. You are going to love it aren't you?" Castiel asks quietly with authority.

"Ye-ees" Dean stutters out.

Father Novak yanks Dean's pants down his legs and leans down grabs Dean's cock licking the tip of it sliding his tongue in the slit. Dean arches off the couch.

"OHFUCKPlease." He moans out.

"Please what Dean?" Father Novak asks.

"Please just suck me… suck my cock father." Dean whines out.

"AS you wish." Father Novak says.

Novak bends down wrapping his lips around the head of Dean's cock sucking hard. Dean moans and arches up off the couch trying to thrust into the priest's mouth. Novak holds down Dean's hips with force so he can't move.

Novak sucks harder taking Dean fully into his mouth till Dean's cock head is hitting the back of his throat. He relaxes his throat and sucks Dean in and out massaging his balls with his free hand. Dean moans and is writhing on the couch he fists a handful of Father Novak's hair roughly.

"Ohfucksuckmeharder." Dean groans out.

Father Novak sucks Dean harder and faster and squeezing his balls more. Dean moans loudly in his throat he's going to come soon and he feels like he should warn Priest Novak.

"I'm going to co—"Dean groans out before shooting his come down Father Novak's throat.

Father Novak moans against Dean's cock as he feels the salty bittersweet liquid slide down his throat.

"Mm mm… you liked me sucking your cock didn't you Dean?" Father Novak asks.

"Mmm… God yes father so much." Dean groans out.

Father Novak gets up and walks over to the desk he pulls out some lube he has sitting in there for when he fingers himself or jacks off. He walks back over to Dean undoing his pants on the way. He slides them down his lean hips and stands in front of Dean naked.

Dean takes in Father Novak his hipbones are so fucking to die for. Dean then looks down further at the man's cock and he just wants to touch it. He leans forward taking his cock in his hand and strokes it up and down slowly before licking the head.

Father Novak moans loudly as Dean licks the head of his hard cock. He jerks away from Dean's touch and mouth.

"Enough." He says sharply and yanks Dean down on the couch so he's lying down. Father Novak bends down in between Dean's legs and slides his finger towards Dean's hole teasing him. Dean moans as he feels Novak teasing around his puckered hole. Father Novak lubes up his fingers till they are covered then he presses one to Dean's opening sliding it in slowly.

Dean hisses as he feels the finger enter his body he moans as the feeling as Father starts to finger him slowly.

Father Novak keeps pressing his finger in more and more till it's into the knuckles he crooks his finger letting it hit that spot in Dean that makes him arch off the couch and moan loudly.

Dean moans as he feels Father Novak's finger slide all the way into his knuckle he moans again louder as he feels his finger hit his prostate making him arch off the couch.

Father Novak adds another and Dean hisses as he feels two fingers inside him. Father Novak scissors the fingers inside Dean making him moan as he opens him up readying him for his cock.

"Fuck that feels good." Dean moans out.

"You like that don't you Dean?" Father Novak asks.

"Fuck more Father." Dean groans out.

Father Novak adds a third finger and Dean moans and fucks himself back onto his fingers. Father Novak scissors his fingers even more opening Dean up even more.

"Father enough I want you." Dean groans out.

"Aright Dean I am going to fuck you now. Fuck you till you can't stand." Father Novak says.

"Fuck me Father." Dean groans out.

Father Novak lubes his cock up and lines it up with Dean's ass. Dean moans as he feels the tip of Father's cock at his hole. He pushes back into the cock with his ass. Father Novak slowly starts sliding into Dean's ass.

"Fuck me father I am not going to break." Dean says.

"As you wish Dean." Father Novak replies.

Father Novak thrusts hard once bottoming out into Dean. Dean moans and waits for Father to move. Father Novak pauses for a few seconds before thrusting into Dean's ass over and over again roughly.

"Fuck Dean so tight…so hot…so good." Father groans out.

"Fuck me father…fuck me harder." Dean moans out.

Father Novak thrusts into Dean harder and faster going deeper each time hitting Dean's prostate on each thrust. Dean moans loudly and Father Novak reaches down and grabs his cock stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck father I'm going to come." Dean groans out.

Dean shoots his hot come all over father's hand as he strokes him to completion. Father Novak thrusts into Dean roughly one more time, before shooting his come deep inside his ass. Dean moans as he feels Novak shoot his come into his ass.

"Fuck father. So fucking good. Won't be able to walk right for a week." Dean groans out.

"I believe that is what I said in the beginning." Father Novak replies.

"Yes. Yes you did." Dean says.

"Well then I kept my promise." Father Novak states.

Dean gets up and gets dressed hastily, shoving his pants up his body and buttoning them and zipping them before putting on his boots.

"Well father thanks." Dean says.

"NO thank you Dean." Father Novak says with a smile.

Dean is smiling to himself as he walks out the door to his car_. Thinking well I didn't get fixed but at least I had a fucking great fuck this afternoon. All in all not a bad day at all._

The End…


End file.
